Of Baseball bats and wands
by CallaCaptor
Summary: All the Batter wanted was for the game to finished with every time a new played found his Game. After waiting for the game to activate he is transported some where that is not part of the game he knows
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeello Thanks for reading this I promise it to be quite interesting. I should be able to update one a week hopefully. I don't own OFF or Harry Potter. I am in it briefly and only briefly ;D ~ CallaCaptor**

Batter had finished his holy mission to purify that whole world. He regretted almost everything that had been done in that world but was glad that it was all over until the next player chose to play his game again. He knew the whole plot of the game, having played it so many times. It was so sickening. The Batter knew that he had to some how stop the sick story line, he hated that he had to keep killing his own child and wife at the end of the game, even if they were programmed memories. With each end of the game he could feel a piece of his sanity leave him with every swing against his loved ones. When the player chose to fight to fight with the Judge he was always grateful. He never wanted to win and wanted to be free of his disguise that was only worn to make the player more comfortable. That's why the darkness of the suspension he was in, was his favorite...

The third years gathered around Professor Quirrell as he attempted( very badly) to teach the students about boggats ( sorry don't know how to spell it). No one could really understand what he was saying but all they understood was that it would take the shape of their worst fear. The students got into a line to practice the spell they 'learned'. Student after student went only to be met with creepy glass dolls and frighting monsters. The last student tried to hide but unsuccessfully did so. " C-calla i-it's you-your turn" Quirrell said trying to get the student to go. While trying to get his student to go, the boggat left the dresser that it was in with no one noticing that it was opened a crack allowing its escape. " Calla just go" another student said pushing her to the front of the dresser. Everyone waited for the fear to be shown and after 2 minutes something began to stir. Long white fingers with sharp nails appeared on both sides of the dresser pulling something enormous out of the dark. A long muzzle with needle teeth poked out then the rest of it's head that was topped with a black baseball cap. Having stepped out fully it was obvious that it was towering over the students. Quirrell then said the ridiculous spell,being on the brink of fainting. All that happened was the creatures clothes were colored a hideous pink with a matching tutu. It stared at the professor with clear agitation and Quirrell promptly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of my story! Thanks a lot for continuing to read this story! I don't own OFF or Harry Potter, Hope you enjoy! **

The Batter had no idea what was going on he was just floating his beloved darkness then a pin point of light appeared pulling him towards it. Believing that it was the start of a new game he went along with it. Not feel like putting his disguise on at the moment, knowing he would have a few seconds till the player appeared to pull his strings. As he got closer there was a new feeling appearing in his chest. It was burning sensation that started from his spine then feeling like it was blossoming through his chest. The light began to form into a rectangular shape. Reacting towards it he he pulled himself through the opening by ducking a little to pull his giant form through. After his eyes adjusted to the light he saw what looked like children but older then what he had seen before with his son. The Batter after being fully out began to survey his location try to figure out what zone had was placed in at the moment. As he was about to move toward the children he felt like he was hit with something and it tingling from the spot it hit to all over his body. Looking at what happened The Batter saw that his uniform was a horrible meat pink color with a skirt that was sticking up, he growled then heard a dull thud. Looking towards the sound then seeing the only adult there passed out on the floor leaving children alone to try to figure out what was happening. The Batter looked at his attire again and almost faced palmed at the thought of if the masked sales man Zacharie saw him now and how he would be on the floor laughing his ass off at him. having left this thought he noticed that everyone has left and seemingly pulled the adult with them. The Batter sighed and put on his disguise making him appear more human. Having done so he decided to look around and try to figure out where he was and what he needed to do to be finish and go back to the darkness. Having been looking around for a good ten minutes and finding nothing The Batter decided to try the door and found it to be jammed or locked. Using all four of his eyes he tried to find a alternative way out. He only found a fairly large window. Going to the window, all that was seen was what looked like a hundred foot drop that looked like it would hurt if he tried to jump without the aid of his add-ons.

**Please leave a comment of what you think of my story so far! That would be greatly appreciated, also follow or Favorite if you would like to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeey I'm not giving up on this story sorry for not posting in forever! So here's a longer then the others chapter hope you enjoy! I don't own Harry Potter or OFF sadly.**

Having seen no route out of the large room The Batter decided to wait and see if someone was going to come see what was going on. Having heard a scream from near the window he having quickly walked to the window to investigate. Sticking his head out The Batter saw what looked like a child just hanging a few feet above his head by a spear jutting out of the top of the building. The kids long clothes that kept him hanging slowly started to tear. " What the hell?" as soon as Batter said that aloud the kids clothes gave out and Batter involuntarily threw his arm out catching the kid and pulled him in. Looking out the window he saw kids sitting stationary on a broom staring at him in aw. Hearing a fearful yell, broke both Batter and the children's attention, making them look to a frazzled looking older women. Pulling his head in, Batter let the kid in his arm go.

Not having gotten over the shock of falling to his almost death and then being caught by a pure white colored man with four eyes instead of the normal two, Neville was not having a good day.

The odd man let him go and he fell on his face. Neville propped himself up to look at the guy. He looked terrifying until Neville saw his pink outfit. Neville tried to hold in his laughter but failed which caused the man to give him his full attention. "What?" the man snapped and gave a glare that was worse then Snape's. Neville having never been known for being brave, started to turn red and and his eyes start to tear up.

The batter saw the kid start to cry in what looked like to be fear, startling him into remembering his own son, Hugo. The kid looked like a older version. Having came to that thought, all the memories of the times he had to kill, kill his own son. The batters own eyes began to to water with the sudden emotions. Falling to his knees, feeling the onslaught of all the images of Hugo dead having to die for him to just continue to turn the game off. He just wanted the memories to stop but they just keep repeating in his head. Batter didn't care if anyone saw him right now, he was mourning.

Neville had no idea what was going on. The man in front of him didn't look scary anymore. He kind of knew what was happening. His Gram cried kind of like that, but the odd man seemed to be worse. Neville felt really bad for the man feeling like he was the cause of the mans break down. Being still young and naive, Neville did the only thing that came to mind. Neville stood up off of the floor and walked over slowly to the man on the floor and hugged him.

To say all the teachers were freaking out would be a understatement. A strange creature appeared during a class and said creature now had a student. No one had a idea what it was or if the student was okay or not.

**I hope you liked this chapter please give me your opinion of this! Please Favorite or follow if you like this ! **


End file.
